One night in Bruchtal
by Jana223355
Summary: |Kapitel 6 ist up!| Das Bad, Legolas, Gimli und 'Er'
1. Kapitel 1: Verwechslungen und schöne Hän...

Ok, also mehr oder weniger ausschlaggebend für diese Geschichte war das Lied "One night in Bangkok", obwohl es rein gar nichts mit dem Inhalt zu tun hat, aber ich liebe dieses Lied. Ok, summary: Arwen hört verdächtige Geräusche aus Aragorns Gemach des Nachts ....  
  
Mir gehört leider, leider, leider keiner. Nicht Aragorn, nicht Legolas und auch nicht Arwen ... Ach ja und auch nicht Elrond, dessen Name erwähnt wird ....  
  
One night in Bruchtal (*grinz*)  
  
  
  
Nun war sie schon überall gewesen. Arwen konnte Aragorn einfach nicht aufspüren. Es schien so, als sei er verloren gegangen. War sie überall gewesen? Überall, bis auf sein Gemach! Sie stürmte die Gänge hinunter, auf schnellstem Wege zu Aragorns Gemach. Vor der Tür hielt sie inne, denn verdächtige Geräusche drangen nach außen.  
  
"Aragorn ...", war eindeutig Legolas Stimme zu vernehmen, wenn auch unter stöhnen und keuchen. "Ara-gorn .... nicht ... hie .... hier.", stöhnte er weiter. "Aber dir gefällt es doch.", dies war eindeutig die flüsternde Stimme ihres Geliebten. Arwen atmete ruhig und bedächtig. "Aber, was .... was wenn Elrond, oder Arwen uns so hier finden?", fragte der blonde Elb. "Werden sie nicht.", beruhigte ihn Aragorn. "Sie sind alle auf dem Fest." Arwen bemühte sich Ruhe zu bewahren.  
  
Stöhnen war zu vernehmen, lauter und heftiger. Nun genügte es Arwen. Sie hatte lange genug vor der Tür verweilt. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Tür und erblickte ihren Geliebten hinter Legolas.  
  
Der Mann massierte mit seinen wohl geformten Händen die verspannten Schultern des Elbs und beide blickten wirklich ratlos als Arwen vor ihnen stand.  
  
Arwen war beruhigt.  
  
____________  
  
Na, schicksalhafte Wendung der Dinge ... Hättet ihr nicht erwartet, nicht wahr? Ihr hättet jetzt gedacht, Aragorn und Legolas machen was Unanständiges .... böse, böse, böse ... *grinz* kriege ich trotzdem ein Review? 


	2. Kapitel 2: Das Bad

Wie's weiter geht? *AmKopfkratz* Also ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir nich wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber nun gut .... Äh ja, es geht weiter *juhu*, hab zwar keine Ahnung ... Ach doch ... Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa Geistesblitz ... Also gut, mir is nich Gandalf und nich Elrond .... Auch nich Arwen .. Das arme Kind *evilgrinz*  
  
  
  
One night in Bruchtal  
  
Kapitel 2: Das Bad  
  
Nachdem sie Aragorn und Legolas einen gehörigen Vortrag gehalten hatte, das die Hände ihres Geliebten einzig und allein IHR vorbehalten waren begab sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fest. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie noch alle dort erspähte. Alle? Alle bis auf ihren Vater - und den Grauen Zauberer.  
  
Ach doch, dieser saß sturzbetrunken in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Arwen ging auf ihn zu. "Gandalf, verzeih mir, dass ich deine Ruhe störe. Doch wo ist mein Vater?", fragte Arwen und blickte auf den Zauberer herab. "Älrond? Desch weissisch nisch.", nuschelte dieser. "Abär isch glaub, där wollte dosch zusammenmit den Hobbitsch *hicks* einen Flottän Dreier machen, glaubisch." Arwen blickte erschrocken auf Gandalf. "Was zum Henker redest du da?", rief sie und schüttelte den Grauen Zauberer. Doch dieser war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen und bereits weggetreten. Arwen seufzte und erhob sich.  
  
Alle in der großen Halle blickten sie fragen an. "Was schaut ihr denn jetzt so?", fragte sie, alle Manieren vergessend. "Noch nie eine wütende Elbenprinzessin gesehen?" Schnell drehten sich alle wieder den Geschäften zu in denen sie bis eben verwickelt waren. Arwen ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Wo waren nur Elladan und Elrohir. Nie waren ihre Brüder zur Stelle, wenn man sie mal brauchte. Nun hatte sie Elrohir erspäht. "ELROHIR!", rief sie und rannte auf ihren Bruder zu. "Wo sind Vater und die beiden Hobbits?", fragte sie ihren Bruder. Der zuckte die Schultern.  
  
Arwen stieß ihn beiseite und verschwand aus der Halle. Schließlich erreichte sie das Badezimmer. Peitschenhiebe waren zu hören und ein gequälter Hobbit schrie leise auf. Es war eindeutig Sam, der schrie. "Ohohohohoho, Herr Elrond.", sagte nun Frodo. "Sind wir aber böse. Doch nicht mit der Peitsche." "Willst du, dass ich dich auch noch auspeitsche?", fragte Elrond leicht sauer und die Peitsche knallte auf den Boden. Arwen schluckte. Ihr Vater peitschte einen Hobbit? Das war zu viel für sie. Erst dieser Schock mit Aragorn und nun dies. Erneut knallte die Peitsche, erneut schrie Sam auf. Arwen atmete ruhig und langsam. Sie achtete auf jeden Atemzug, um nichts unvorhergesehenes zu tun, doch ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ehe sie es richtig begriff, hatte sie schon die Tür aufgestoßen.  
  
"ARWEN!", rief Elrond und erschrocken blickte er sie an. "Was zum Henker machst du hier? Es sollte doch eine Überraschung sein!!" Dort stand ihr Vater Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal und in der Hand eine sehr lange Peitsche. Und neben ihm stand Frodo Beutlin, Seineszeichens fast Ringträger, Sam kauerte vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Sie peitschten Arwens Teppich. "Aber, wo du schon mal hier bist! Weißt du wo der Teppichklopfer ist ..... ?"  
  
A/N: Sam leidet mit dem Teppich ....  
  
Böser, böser, böser Elrond. Sadomaso Elb *GRINZ* wir wussten ja alle, dass er ein perverser Hobbitlibhaber ist ... Nein, nein, so was würde ich NIEMALS von unserm Herrn von Bruchtal denken ... Nein, also Elrond ein Hobbit-Peitscher? Ganz sooooo pervers bin ich dann ja doch nicht .... 


	3. Kapitel 3: Pinker Horror

*röchel* Ja, ich weiß krank, aber was soll's denn? He, jede(r) braucht doch mal was krankes, oder?  
  
Aber nun gut, mir gehört nichts und das ist auch gut so, wer weiß was ich damit anstellen würde? *schmutzig grinz*  
  
Ja, nein, irgendwie ... Ich weiß nicht ... (War das jetzt unverständlich?) Das sind meine Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel ... komisch halt ... *schweigen*  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
One Night in Bruchtal  
  
Kapitel 2: Pinker Horror ....  
  
Arwen seufzte. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Vater so gesehen!! Er peitschte einen Teppich, ihren Teppich ... Ohne Teppichklopfer ... Nur mit einer Peitsche ... Und das zusammen mit zwei Hobbits ... Sie hatte sich sonst was gedacht!!  
  
"Vater, ich verbitte mir so was! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?? Wie konntest du nur?? Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!!", rief sie und Sam zuckte zusammen, nie hatte er Elronds Tochter so gesehen, gut er HATTE sie erst einmal gesehen, aber noch nie SO sauer.  
  
Nachdem sich Arwen auch an den Hobbits ausgelassen hatte verließ sie das Bad. Auf dem Flur begegnete Arwen ihr Bruder Elrohir. "Und? Hast du Vater jetzt gefunden?", fragte er und blickte sie fragend an. "Ja hab ich, er ist im Bad.", antwortete Arwen zähneknirschend. "Hast du auch Elladan gefunden?", fragte Elrohir weiter. Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Arwen, ich hätte da noch mal eine Frage.", fügte Elrohir hinzu, als er sah, dass seine Schwester gehen wollte. "Ja, klar, was denn?", fragte Arwen. "Sag mal, hast du meine Peitsche gesehen? Legolas und ich wollten doch heute Abend ...." Arwens Augen weiteten sich. "Ich will es nicht hören!", rief sie. "Und deine Peitsche hat Vater!!" Sie rannte den Flur hinunter. Elrohir blickte ihr fragend nach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Waren denn alle heute Abend in diesem Haus verrückt geworden? Arwen seufzte erneut. Es WAR verrückt. Unerwartet war sie vor Elladans Zimmer angelangt, aber was sie hörte ließ sie stutzen. Sie hörte ihren älteren Bruder wimmern! Aus welchem Grund wimmerte Elladan? "Na? Gefällt dir das?", es war eindeutig die Stimme Boromirs von Gondor zu vernehmen. "BORO .... . . . . MIR!!!!", rief Elladan heiser. "Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr? Ja, das gefällt dir ... Ich bin halt gut ....", sagte Boromir selbstsicher und sehr mit sich zufrieden.  
  
  
  
Arwen schluckte. Eigentlich wollte sie überhaupt nicht wissen, was ihr Bruder und Boromir trieben, aber die Neugierde gewann die Oberhand und Arwen hatte schon die Hand am Türgriff. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, stieß sie die Tür auf.  
  
"ARWEN!!", rief Elladan verzweifelt. Dort standen Boromir und ihr älterer Bruder Elladan und sie strichen das Zimmer ihres Bruders pink ...  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*kicher* Wer denkt denn jetzt schon wieder was böses? Nein, Boromir ist kein S. M. Verehrer ... *grinz* STILL jetzt dahinten in der letzten Reihe! Ich mag BORO - MIR *lol* sorry ....  
  
Ja, armer Elladan, wird doch einfach sein Zimmer pink gestrichen ... aber lassen wir das ... Mal sehen, was als nächstes passiert? Für neue Vorschläge bin ich immer wieder gerne offen. 


	4. Kapitel 4: Peitschenhiebe mit Folgen

Ok, nun das ist also ... ähm... Die Nacht in Bruchtal, die nicht endet, das ist gut *hihi* Na ja, was soll man dazu großartiges sagen? Legolas und Elrohir benutzen die Peitsche *kicher*  
  
  
Mir gehört leider niemand der erwähnten Charaktere ... Alles gehört Tolkien *seufz*  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
One Night in Bruchtal   
  
Kapitel 4: Peitschenhiebe mit Folgen  
  
  
  
  
Arwen seufzte. Sie hatte am heutigen Abend genug erleiden müssen, nun suchte sie Entspannung und Erholung.   
  
  
Sie lief durch die dunklen Gänge, ruhig atmend und doch seufzend. Wenn sie ihr Schlafzimmer erreichen wollte, musste sie an dem Zimmer ihres Bruders Elrohir vorbei. Seltsame Geräusche drangen nach draußen in den dunklen Korridor.   
  
  
  
"AUA, Elrohir, vorsichtig. Das tut doch weh.", erklang Legolas' Stimme aus dem Zimmer ihres Bruders. "Tut mir leid, ich habe so was ja auch noch nie gemacht, außerdem wolltest DU doch die Peitsche ...", wandte Elrohir ein.   
  
Man konnte Legolas deutlich seufzen hören. "Ja, ja ich weiß. Aber das ist ja auch mein erstes Mal, also bitte etwas vorsichtiger." Elrohir atmete hörbar laut und unelbisch aus. "Hast du das Öl mitgebracht?", fragte Legolas. "Das Öl?", wiederholte Elrohir. "Ja, das Öl, sonst tut es noch mehr weh.", meinte der blonde Elb leicht gereizt. "Ja, das Öl habe ich hier.", antwortete Elrohir. Arwen hörte, wie Legolas den Deckel abnahm und roch. "Das ist Salatdressing ...", meinte er nach kurzer Zeit. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich hab wohl das falsche gegriffen. DAS ist für mich. Hier ist das richtige.", entschuldigte sich ihr Bruder und Arwen hörte etwas klimpern. "Ja.", meinte Legolas zustimmend. "Das ist in Ordnung. Jetzt schmier es schon drauf!"   
  
  
Elrohir tat, wie ihm geheißen und Arwen konnte hören, wie er in das Döschen packte. "Nein, nicht nur vorne.", meinte Legolas. "Du musst das auf die ganze Länge verteilen, sonst tut es weh." Elrohir lachte. "Stell dich nicht so an, so lang ist es doch gar nicht, als das ich viel schmieren müsste." "He ...", meinte Legolas spielerisch beleidigt. "Sag mal, warum schmierst du dir das eigentlich nicht selber drauf, he?", meinte Elrohir fragend. "Ist doch ganz einfach.", antwortete Legolas. "Du kannst das viel liebevoller."   
  
  
Arwen lächelte mitfühlend. Ihr Bruder war wirklich liebevoll. 2 Sekunden später begriff sie die Lage. Sie blinzelte leicht geschockt. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, ihr Bruder - zumindest einer von ihnen - würde sich für weibliche Wesen interessieren. Da Elladan schon auf bestem Wege zum anderen Ufer war, hatte sie geglaubt, Elrohir wäre derjenige der sich für Frauen und Elbinnen interessierte. Aber anscheinend hatte sie vollkommen falsch gelegen.   
  
  
Eigentlich hatte Arwen nicht vor gehabt, die beiden männlichen Elben zu stören. Aber Neugier und eine gewisse Enttäuschung auf ihren Bruder trieben sie an, den Türgriff zu packen.   
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck öffnete Arwen die Tür und blickte Elrohir und Legolas verwundert an.   
  
Elrohir kniete vor Legolas, mit der Dose Öl in seiner Hand. Legolas hielt seinen linken Arm ausgestreckt zu ihrem Bruder und dieser schmierte das Öl, vorsichtig auf die kleine klaffende Wunde auf Legolas' Arm.   
  
Sie hatten "Peitschen" geübt ....  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
*evilgrinz* He, wer dahinten in der letzten Reihe hat schon wieder etwas versautes gedacht? So etwas würden Elrohir und klein Legolas NIEMALS machen ;)   
  
Aber kriege ich ein Review? 


	5. Kapitel 5: Pokern

Ok, hier haben nun denn die 5. Episode von "One Night in Bruchtal". Ich glaube, langsam geht alles etwas drunter und drüber, oder?  
Na ja lassen wir das ...  
  
@ Hobbitgeiler Perversling: Nun, ich höre ja eigentlich noch gar nicht auf. Aber Gimli und Galadriel?   
@ Asahi: Hey, die Idee ist sehr gut .. Vielleicht komme ich doch noch auf eine Fortsetzung *gg*   
@ Hel: 1. Nun weißt du bald, WER den Teppichklopfer hat; 2. Es sollte doch eine Überraschung für Arwen sein ... ; 3. Das wüsste ich auch gerne .... ; 4. Arwen darf das, weil ... öhm ... Sonst würde es diese Geschichte nicht geben ;)   
@ elentari: Mach ich doch *grinz*   
@ linthal: Keiner denkt hier bei etwas versautes ... Nein, ihr doch nicht *grinz*   
@ Demetra: Ich glaube, das geht nicht nur dir so *smile* Ich liebe sie auch *kicher*   
Mir gehört leider immer noch keiner der Charaktere und Arwen könnte einem doch leid tun, nicht wahr? *gg*  
__________________________________________________________________________   
Arwen hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt. Immerhin waren ja nicht ALLE in diesem Haus verrückt geworden. Es blieben immer noch ein paar Ausnahmen.   
So glaubte sie zumindest.   
  
Seufzend und sehr erschöpft wandte sie sich nun endlich ihrem eigenem Gemach zu. Vorsichtig, um auch ja nicht auf irgend etwas anderes zu stoßen, was sie nichts an ging, (Sie hatte wahrlich an diesem Abend genug erlebt) schlich sie durch die Gänge.   
  
Aber ohne es sich verkneifen zu können, hielt sie vor dem Gemach ihres zweiten Bruders, vor welchem sie an diesem Abend schon einmal gestanden hatte, aber ihren Weg dennoch wieder kreuzte.   
  
Es drang Klimpern und das Rücken von Möbeln nach draußen und Arwen war leicht irritiert.   
  
"Wie gefällt es dir eigentlich?" hörte sie ihren Bruder fragen. "Nun, es ist ... Wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Gewöhnungsbedürftig", vernahm sie Glorfindels Stimme.   
  
"Ich kann ja auch eigentlich nichts dafür." Versuchte ihr Bruder sich zu verteidigen. "Aber Elladan, man kann es doch lassen. Nur, für die nächsten 100 Jahre, dann könnte man es grün streichen", versuchte Glorfindel ihn etwas aufzubauen, "Aber nun genug vorgeplänkelt. Kommen wir zu den wichtigen Dingen. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."  
  
Arwen konnte etwas rascheln hören und dann hörte sie ein Poltern.   
  
"Glorfindel!"   
"Elladan!"   
"Glorfindel, was ist das?"   
"Das, mein Freund, ist der Teppichklopfer", drang Glorfindels erklärende Stimme nach außen. Arwen schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Diese beiden waren immer zu Späßen ausgelegt. Sie machten doch nur Späße, oder?  
"Glorfindel .... Was hast du mit dem Teppichklopfer vor?" hörte sie ihren Bruder einigermaßen geschockt fragen.   
  
Arwen hörte einiges klimpern und klirren.   
  
"Du willst doch nicht .......... AUUUUUUAAAAAAAA! Bist du denn von Sinnen? Das tut weh!", Elladan schrie seinen Gegenüber an, obwohl der Laut durch die Tür etwas ab gedämpft wurde, musste Arwen sich trotzdem ihr Ohr reiben. "Das ist der Sinn der Sache.", antwortete Glorfindel cool.   
  
"Wer will es denn immer hart? Ich bin ja für Sanftheit, aber nein, alles geht immer nach deinem Kopf. Gegen die Wand, auf dem Boden, auf dem Tisch, ... Jetzt wird es RICHTIG hart ...." Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Arwen presste ihr Ohr näher an die Tür, um etwas hören zu können.   
  
Plötzlich polterte es und einige Möbel fielen um. "Glorfindel ... Leg' diesen Teppichklopfer weg. Das ist nun jetzt wirklich nicht mehr lustig." sagte Elladan ernst.   
  
Glorfindel lachte. "Bekommt nun der stolze, junge Sohn des Herrn von Bruchtal etwa Angst?" fragte er höhnisch und Arwen musste lachen.   
  
Vielleicht tat es Elladan mal gut, einen ordentlichen Klaps auf den Allerwertesten zu bekommen.   
  
"Glorfindel! Leg' dieses Ding endlich beiseite! Ich meine es ernst! Das ist nun wirklich nicht mehr zum lachen!" rief Elladan aufgebracht. "Wenn du willst, kann es heute ja auch mal nach deinen Wünschen sein. Du weißt schon, so mit Kerzen, Erdbeeren, Sahne und dem Kram, aber bitte: Tu mir nicht weh!"  
  
Glorfindel lachte und der Teppichklopfer fiel zu Boden.   
  
Einige weitere Geräusche waren zu hören und Arwen war sich nicht ganz sicher wovon sie stammten. Allerdings beschloß sie die Sache auf sich zu beruhen zu lassen und die Tür ausnahmsweise einmal NICHT zu öffnen.   
  
Doch als sie sich zum Gehen wandte drang ein Geräusch an ihr Ohr, welches sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Es klang, wie ein Biss in eine überreife Frucht und dann ein komisches weiteres Geräusch, wie ein Saugen.   
  
Bevor sie sich versah, hatte sie bereits die Tür geöffnet. Was sie erblickte liess ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.   
  
Glorfindel und Elladan saßen auf dem Boden und pokerten. Neben ihnen brannten Kerzen und es lagen Erdbeeren um sie herum ....  
Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass es noch jemand normales in diesem Haus gab aufgegeben, als sie zu ihrem Gemach rannte ....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
Ich glaube, man könnte diese Story nun als abgeschlossen bezeichnen ... *seufz* Schliesslich weiss ich   
Erstens: Nicht wie's weiter gehen soll, und  
Zweitens: Sieht das ziemlich fertig aus ...  
  
Also, ich bitte noch einmal um ein Review und vielleicht eine gute Idee?  
  
Eure Jana 


	6. Kapitel 6: Das Bad, part 2

Nun, jetzt muss ich zugeben, eigentlich wollte ich wirklich nicht noch ein Kapitel schreiben, aber durch Tatkräftige Unterstützung von Demetra habe ich mich dann trotzdem noch darangewagt *gg*   
So, die Idee für das Kapitel liegt nämlich gänzlich bei ihr, ich habe sie nur ausgeführt *lol*  
Mein Dank gilt auch hier Liloe (unten dazu mehr *gg*) *knuddel*  
@ Hel: Wie du siehst, schreibe ich nun doch weiter. Ich glaube, wenn es nach euch gehen würde, wird diese Nacht nie enden *gg*   
@ Yury: Hey, die Idee ist gut. Am besten kommt es natürlich, wenn Elrond am Zimmer seiner Tochter vorbeikommt und so etwas hört, wie: "Aragorn, ja schneller ...." *lol*  
@ Shelley: Nun ja, der Gewinner darf den Verlierer schlagen *gg* Damit es ein bisschen sadistisch ist *lol*  
Laureliel: Och, die gibt es bestimmt auch, aber wer will schon nicht mit Boromir Zimmer streichen? *lach*  
Vinyaalcarien: Ich mache weiter, aber ich verweise kurz auf meine Anmerkung weiter unten, bzw. nach der Story ...  
Nun ja, also nun gehört mir wirklich nichts!  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
One Night in Bruchtal Chapter 6:   
Das Bad part 2   
  
Arwen seufzte. Ihre Laune war seit dem sie ihren Zukünftigen mit Legolas erwischt hatte gründlich gesunken. Nachdem dann ihr Vater einen Teppich peitschte, ihr Bruder ein pinkes Zimmer hatte und mit Glorfindel pokerte (wobei sie noch immer nicht verstand, wie es ging, oder geschweige denn, wie man jemanden dabei weh tun könnte ...) und ihr anderer Bruder Legolas auspeitschte war ihre Stimmung nun endgültig nicht mehr zu retten.   
  
  
Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemach, mittlerweile rannte sie schon nicht mehr, denn Erstens war sie nicht für so etwas geschaffen und Zweitens wollte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.   
  
Aber wie konnte es anders sein, musste sie unweigerlich am Badezimmer vorbei, bevor sie ihr Gemach erreichte. Was sie hörte, ließ sie zögern. Hatte sie aus allen Vorkommnissen am Abend nichts gelernt?  
  
Nein.   
  
"Gimli warte bitte einmal." hörte Arwen den blonden Elb aus dem Düsterwald sagen, dem sie erst zuvor klar gemacht hatte, dass die Hände ihres Geliebten wirklich nur ihr allein bestimmt waren.   
  
"Was ist denn, Legolas? Ich habe es eilig, eigentlich wollte ich schlafen gehen." antwortete Glóins Sohn.   
  
"Na ja. Es ist ein bisschen peinlich für mich dich das zu fragen ...", druckste Legolas herum. "Legolas", ermahnte ihn Gimli.   
  
"Ja, also ich habe gerade ein Problem. Ähm ... Kannst du ihn mal halten?" Arwen schluckte. Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden?   
  
"Legolas, das ist jetzt aber ...", antwortete Gimli und schluckte. "Bitte." flehte Legolas. "Nun gut, aber nur, weil du es bist, und ich eigentlich gerade sonst nichts besseres zu tun habe."   
  
Arwen schluckte erneut. Gimli tat es auch noch freiwillig?   
  
"Legolas. Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Gimli schließlich, "Es fühlt sich ganz anders an, als ich erwartet hätte. Fremd und doch so ... vertraut. Er fühlt sich richtig gut an."   
  
"Aber bitte ... Gimli, sei vorsichtig!" warnte Legolas den Zwerg.   
  
Arwen stutzte.   
  
Wirklich, sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Hand auf den Türgriff zu legen. Wirklich, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was in dem Raum vor sich ging und WIRKLICH, das war alles gerade nicht gelogen - jedenfalls nur teilweise nicht.   
  
Denn Arwens Hand lag schon von Anfang an auf dem Tür griff, außerdem war die Tür nur angelehnt.   
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck öffnete sie schliesslich die Tür und blickte fassungslos auf Legolas und Gimli.   
  
Der Elb kniete auf dem Boden und band sich seine Schuhe, ein völlig perplexe Zwerg hielt Legolas' Bogen und wechselte seinen Blick zwischen diesem und Arwen.   
  
Arwen drehte sich um und rannte so schnell es ging den Gang hinunter.   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
*gg* Ok, ich sage nichts mehr zu dem Kapitel und hoffe auf ein Review.   
  
Aber zu der Story möchte ich gerne noch etwas sagen. Wie Liloe *dickes knuddel* schon gesagt hat, die Story ist langsam ausgelutscht. *gg* Aber sie hat vollkommen Recht! Deshalb wollte ich schon letztes Kapitel aufhören, denn irgendwann ist es einfach mal genug und es geht nicht weiter. Ich kann nicht ständig an ein und dem selben Thema rumschreiben, das wird irgendwann einmal langweilig, egal wie lustig die Idee auch sein mag. Also, hiermit entscheide ich mich nun dazu One Night in Bruchtal abzuschließen. Es wird keine neuen Kapitel mehr geben.   
  
Liebe Grüße,   
Jana 


End file.
